


School Life With The Teacher

by DragoBlade007



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Romance, Fluff, High School, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragoBlade007/pseuds/DragoBlade007
Summary: Cloud Strife is entering college, freshman year, trying to make it to SOLDIER. Classes are difficult enough for him but a certain teacher named Vincent Valentine makes life in college harder. Cloud is convinced that what he feels is just a temporary little crush and will go away, seeing as he needs nothing to do with having a crush, but can't help wondering what his teacher thinks of him.





	School Life With The Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Cloud Strife is entering college, freshman year, trying to make it to SOLDIER. Classes are difficult enough for him but a certain teacher named Vincent Valentine makes life in college harder. Cloud is convinced that what he feels is just a temporary little crush and will go away, seeing as he needs nothing to do with having a crush, but can't help wondering what his teacher thinks of him.

_This is it_ Cloud thought as he looked down at the slip of paper to ensure he had the right address. _I am going to start to become a SOLDIER in this college and nothing is going to get in my way_ , with that final thought Cloud walked into to school to find his dorm room and schedule.

________________________________

"Hey, Cloud! We have the same dorm room." Zack said jogging to get to his friend, getting only a simple yeah from him. "Well, we should head to the dorm to get ready for our first class."

Cloud nodded his head and went with Zack to find their room, dorm room number 213. It was the males' building side next to the teachers building complex.

Cloud was sitting one his bed, arms crossed behind his head, while Zack was exercising by the window. "Don't waste your energy so quickly, Zack. We still need to go to classes in ten minutes."

"Yeah, I know mother hen." Cloud glared at Zack but only got a cheeky grin from him in return. Zack turned to looked at his friend the asked, "Hey, Cloud, what's your schedule?"

Cloud got up to sit at the end of his bed and pulled out a slip of paper from his pocket. He looked over it for a minute before handing it to Zack telling him the class orders. "I've got Angeal's class for an hour and forty-five minutes..." Cloud got silent as he let his friend read his schedule.

"Great! We have classes 1, 2, 4, and 5 together. We won't see eachother in our third class but we'll have lunch afterwards together."

The sound of the first bell rang and students started leaving there dorms to find their first class of the day.

________________________________

Zack looked up at the doors number, "Well this is the class, Cloud. Hopefully Angeal won't be too rough on us for the first day." Cloud gazed at classroom number before looking back at Zack to nod his head, then walked into the classroom for their first day.


End file.
